Prisms
by lilumvallis
Summary: Glass on strings, hovering, wavering. Slicing the air with rainbows and different perspectives. Not to mention what really happened.
1. Simple

A simple evening in the Grimm residence.

The hall clock ticked contentedly.

She sat on one end of the couch in the living room, with a book.

He sat at the other end, and at first glance, asleep.

He knew she wasn't reading, and she knew he wasn't sleeping.

For a few blissful moments the two sat, enjoying the others silent company.


	2. SG

She sighed quietly, unbelievably bored. She stole a glance at him. He was asleep. His head was in his arms and a stray blonde curl moved with his breathing. Apparently, he was bored as well. She sat still, trying to appear studious while listening to her teacher drone on and on. She gave up note-taking a little later than the rest of the class, whose current position was similar to his. She let her pen drop on her notebook, then picked it up again when she noticed a weakness. Tugging gently on his arm, she doodled on the back. The end result, a big smiley face with her initials, SG.

She would let him wonder what the capital 'G' should stand for.


	3. Someday

A hesitant wave.

An uncertain smile.

A sweet hello.

A somber good-bye.

The awkward pauses.

The outbursts of hatred.

The innocent pranks.

The unexpected harmony.

The surprising peace.

The underground emotions.

The playacted feelings.

And maybe,

someday,

just maybe,

the breath of love.

But for now, there was nothing they could do.


	4. Things to do

The boring class could not pass swiftly enough.

She had things to do.

An adventure to worry about.

A sister to care for.

`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

The class was irritating with its boredom.

He had things to do.

An adventure to dream of.

A girl to care for.


	5. xoxo

Another boring day.

Another boring class.

A paper between them.

A penciled ' o '.

A penciled ' x '.

A hiss of defeat.

A smirk of victory.

He wondered why he always lost.

She didn't care that she always won.


	6. studying

In the library.

In the back.

Ignoring everyone, and trying to be ignored.

Stacks of books surround them.

Topics randomly chosen.

No order of organization.

She sat at one end of the table.

He sat at the other.

The square table was dusty, but then so was the rest of the library.

In their corner, they sat, rolling a pencil

back

and

forth.

Back

and

forth.

The light above their heads flickered.

Their eyes met and they smiled.


	7. swinging

Light summer rain pattered gently against the roof of the back porch. She sat in a swing and rocked back and forth, holding a can of soda, and calmly watched the woods outside. There were so many details that changed constantly that there was always something new to observe.

A beautiful red tailed hawk flew out of the forest, high in the sky. She stood and leaned against a wooden post, one leg swung causually over the other, one foot dangling over the steps leading to the stone walkway.

She held out her arm, and the bird landed swiftly. She lowered he arm and the bird hopped to the ground.

He morphed into a human form and sat on the swing. She moved to sit with him.

Together, close, their fingers twitched.


	8. gone

Gone.

Just like that.

Not that he should be surprised.

Even being caught in a small town, she never lost her city spunk.

On her eighteenth birthday, no one could find her.

Her room was intact.

No note.

Just gone.

No one really cried.

But no one really laughed either.

Except Daphne.

She poured buckets.

Then she laughed.

Like she realized she should have seen this coming.

Like she should have know her sister would leave the first chance she got.

He knew.

He knew for a long time.

She begged for out of town missions and assignments.

She read travel magazines and newspapers, studied geography, history, world cultures, and a variety of languages.

She even memorized train schedules.

Even though he knew for years, he still went into the deepest part of his room and screamed.

Things changed since when she first got here.

He thought that they changed.

That maybe she would stay,

for him.


	9. Gifts

Sabrina's gifts were thoughtful and carefully constructed or bought  
for the intended person.

Puck's gifts were… Creative.

The gifts that they had for each other…not so much.

Puck passed Sabrina a small white box. She opened it and stared, then  
picked up her present to show the rest of the family.

It was… a toothpick.

She thanked him, and then gave him a bow.

"Sorry, but the present fell off."

Asdfghjkl. 


	10. Frozen

Daphne and Granny Relda decided to go the hospital cafeteria to get ice cream, promising to bring some back for Sabrina and Puck.

Sabrina had her doubts.

She leaned up against the wall, hearing Daphne's laughter fade.

She looked over Puck critically, an IV in his arm, him being so pale and the bandages across his chest.

Guilt weighed on her mind.

He was sitting up, frowning at his lap. He probably didn't even know she was there.

He probably hated her.

If she had been faster, or stronger, or better trained, or smarter, or…

She bit her lip, and crossed the room quickly.

She wrapped her arms around him, and cried quietly into his shoulder. 

He felt frozen.

He had only _just _saved her. One more inch and she would be dead.

His hands clenched into fists in his lap.

Why was he so weak?

He needed to become stronger, and smarter, and faster, and better…

Nothing like that could ever happen again, ever.

Death was a breath away from her, and he _barely_ saved her, _barely_.

Vaguely, he heard a door close.

Out of nowhere, warm, warm arms wrapped around him, and he felt her tears leak down his shirt.

He melted.


	11. the invalid

The hum of the refrigerator was soft in the background.

She sat on the couch, with his head resting in her lap.

His eyes were closed, was he asleep?

She hoped so; he was burning with a fever.

He whimpered.

She stroked his hair.

It was _softsoftsoft._

She adjusted herself more comfortably on the couch and sighed.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Inwardly he smirked, so happy to play the invalid.

_She bought it. _


	12. down

In the heat of battle, the cooling relief of victory a breath away, she fell.

Off the cliff and to the dark, powerful, hungry waves below did she fall.

She was silent, her body frozen with shock.

Falling….

Falling….

Falling….

A sharp whistle as he rescued her.

Still she was falling.

In love.


	13. spar

Daphne sat on the porch, working on homework. (Stupid linear equations. So stupid.)

Hissing defeat, she pulled out her pirate fight scene that she started doodling in class. A cool breeze timed perfectly with the distant rumble of thunder.

Out of nowhere came the sounds of a fight. Daphne's head snapped up. Daphne relaxed (slightly) when she registered it was just Sabrina and Puck, sparring. It was intoxicating to watch.

Puck's more brutal, harsh, fierce and commanding attacks were met with Sabrina's fast, agile, and terrifyingly precise movements.

This spar was reserved for hand to hand combat only. No weapons, magical or otherwise. Other days the two went all out with dozens of tricks up their sleeves.

Daphne shook her head, wincing at the thought of the bruises both would experience later.

Daphne squinted. Did they even know she was here?

Sensing an opportunity, Daphne grabbed her folder and papers than crouched behind a large potted plant.

In the background, lighting struck.

Unbalanced, Puck and Sabrina tripped and fell on the ground. Daphne slapped her hand over her mouth to control any spilled laughter.

The decision must have been unanimous.

Rain started slow, than poured, just like their kisses.

On the porch, Daphne spazzed, experiencing a fangirl seizure.


	14. reality

It felt like a dream.

Being out side, lying in the grass with her, feeling the light breeze and the warmth from the sun.

He could stay here for thousands of years.

Right here.

In this moment.

For eternity.

It was raining and he didn't care.

It is beautiful.

Raining while the sun was still shining.

Well more like sprinkling.

Slow and light and steady.

There were rain drops one her nose and her cheeks. Down her light blue dress and her legs. Drops of water on her toes, she wore no shoes.

She looked at him.

Her blue eyes were gray and her gray eyes were blue.

She held a flower in her hand. She picked off the petals, scattering them to the wind.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She held up his hand, intertwining their fingers.

This wasn't a dream.

It was too real.

They were too real


	15. surprise

"Where do you think Sabrina is?"

"I don't know Daphne. I think Henry is still stalling her. Hey, Puck, could you fly up and hang this?"

"Fine. Marshmallow, I put up the table, get the food out."

"Kay."

"Ow! Damn!"

"What is it Puck?"

"These stupid lights. One of them broke."

"Do you need a band aid?"

"No thanks Jake."

"Okay people! I just got a text from Henry. They are leaving the grocery store! I repeat Henry and the birthday girl are leaving the grocery store! Oh, Daphne let me help you with that. You could have made more trips with the food."

"I know. But we've got to hurry! I mean, Mom, they'll be back in like, less than fifteen minutes."

"Maybe Henry will get creative and the car will mysteriously break down."

"Nah."

"Probably not."

"You have to face it mom, he's not that creative."

"Yeah, okay, fine."

"Beside Sabrina could probably lift up the lid and in two seconds flat she would know nothings wrong. I taught her so well."

"Uncle Jake when are you gonna teach me?"

"After today and you show actual interest."

"Jake I may need that band aid."

"Holy colored yarn! Puck what did you do to yourself."

"Relax Marshmallow. It's just a cut."

"Yeah one that won't stop bleeding."

"Move Jake. C'mon Puck. Let's go and clean that up."

"Bleh."

"Puck you gotta go with mom, if not, it'll get infected and you'll die."

"Daphne quite exaggerating. But Puck she's right."

"Bleh."

"Bye Puck. Have fun with the soap and that water and the band aid and the whole not bleeding anymore thing!"

"Why thank you Marshmallow."

"Hey, Uncle Jake? Do you think Granny finished with the cake?"

"I hope so. She's spent enough time in there."

"Guys their here! Quick, places everyone!"

"Daphne behind the tree. And Puck you over there, and-"

"Mom we know where to go!"

"Shh! Their coming!"

"Shh!"

"Hush!"

"Dad, I really just want to go to my room, okay? I don't see what's so fascinating about the backyard right now! When are we eating dinner? Better not be something nasty. And besides, where is everyone? Look I had a bad day can I just-"

"SURPRISE!"

"What the-? Did you? Dad? Mom?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABRINA!"

"Why did you do this? I thought you forgot!"

"No."

"Now why would we do that?"

"Give me a hug Sabrina."

"Happy birthday!"

"You guys are so sweet!"

"Everybody is coming over in a bit for the part? Okay? I'm warning you now."

"Well gee thanks Puck. You could have slipped up about today."

"Nah. It was too much fun watching you squirm all day. And besides, you're face was priceless. Hahaha. So cute."

…

"You think I'm cute?"


	16. Between

As soon

as

he said it

he wanted to snatch it back.

A small phrase,

really,

with thousands of

big

meanings,

just floating in the air

between them.

Like

it was

nothing.

But,

they knew

that it was

everything.

They stared,

at those words

(between them).

He wanted to

steal

the hanging words

(between them).

She probably doesn't want them.

Too many complicated meanings

and

definitions,

like an

unorganized knitting cabinet

or

plate of spaghetti.

He wanted to take them back,

to run away,

run back to when:

he was still a boy

and

laughed at those silly words.

The silly words

with

thousands of meanings

no one really

understood.

He was a coward,

so he wanted to run away before

she laughed

and

drowned him

in the

waters of

rejection.

But no.

She surprised him

and

scared him when

she

smiled.

One that

lite up

her face.

A smile he had never seen before.

The

prettiest smile

he had ever seen before.

A smile

just

for

him.

* * *

Uhhh. Yeah.

I did the spacing because I was bored. Kind of. I've never written an authors note before, but I NEED to thank everyone who faved, reviewed, follows, or has somehow added this story into their lives. Thank you, seriously. You've helped me, my writing and my confidence.

Thumbs up to you!

I have stories I'm planing on publishing soon. Three of them are not of the Sister's Grimm fandom. I've kind of become somewhat of a Anime! fan, and I have a few current obsessions. I don't know if any of you will have an inkling of interest in them.

Later. Love ya. XOXO


End file.
